fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Birth of Anna
Jiminy Cricket presents Sleeping Anna A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Kristen Bell as Anna Jonathan Groff as Kristoff Susan Blakeslee as Madame Medusa Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz Andrea Bowman as Faline Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Jeff Bennett as Gepetto and Merlin Russi Taylor as Widow Tweed and Tom Kenny as Foxy Loxy Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A granddaughter was delivered, and they called her Anna." Chorus: Sweet Anna The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the grace of God, for she filled their lives with graciousness. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the throne room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Anna! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Anna! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Anna! Hail Anna! Hail Anna! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Anna! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Anna! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw an old man and an old woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The wolf was a tan one with a black nose, wearing a purple hat with a black rimband, a white shirt collar, and a black bowtie. His name was Gepetto. The woman was a Coronian one with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a gold tiara and necklace, a purple dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Widow Tweed, Gepetto's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Gepetto and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Friend Owl unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a wizard and a young mountaineer entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Merlin and Prince Kristoff!" Sure enough, the wizard was an elderly man with white hair and mustache, gray eyes, and a long, white beard. He wears spectacles, a blue robe, and matching shoes. His name was Merlin. The young mountaineer was a young boy of 5, 6, 7, or 8 years old with fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a sky-blue stripe across the chest, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. His name was Kristoff, Merlin's grandson. Merlin walked up to the throne where Gepetto was sitting. Gepetto got up from his throne, walked over to Merlin, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Merlin introduced Kristoff to Gepetto. Gepetto smiled and shook Kristoff's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Kristoff, Merlin's grandson and heir to Gepetto's grandchild would be betrothed." Merlin guided Kristoff to Widow Tweed's throne. She and her future grandson-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Kristoff looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs